Tears from the Moon
by yaslanagirl
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha, Inuyasha loves Kikyou, he once loved her shadow, too. This is from Kagome's POV and it is very sad! No swearing. Rated for emotional content.   Re-Categorized


A/N:: I just posted Chapter 9 from NEQ and I can't stop from writing! I am pathetic U_U *hangs sign around neck* On the other hand, this is supposed to be a mindless vacation from studying XD I didn't do so good on the 'mindless' portion of it... ehehehe. But I was struck with a really cruel plot bunny. This bunny's name was Angst. It bit me right on the 'Kagome' part of my hand, and now I just can't focus. *shakes head in shame*

Consider this my first of many warnings:: **This story is not happy, I intend to make you cry. This is not a story to read if you don't feel like shedding tears or if you are a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome Romance. It's also probably not very good to read if you happen to like Kikyou. This tale was crafted for the sole purpose of being sad, I will not change the emotional tack of it, even if I get persuasive complaints about content.**

Now that my self-disclaimer is in place, I'd also like to do so for Inuyasha and the song from which I gained inspiration and my -still festering- plot bunny wound.

Inuyasha does not belong to me, it is owned by the imaginative Rumiko Takahashi-san. We should all thank her for her contribution.

Neither do I own the song 'Tears From The Moon (Tiesto In Search Of Sunrise Remix)' by Conjure One Feat. Sinéad O' Connor. If you have a moment, I would highly suggest listening to that song, as it is quite a beautiful song.

Let the Tears begin to fall::

Kagome gazed out over a wide, glassy lake, admiring the way the stars reflected in the dark surface. Just like an obsidian looking-glass, the lake held the image of the stars perfectly. Kagome drew in a large stabilizing breath, letting her hands fall to her sides from where they'd been wrapped around her bent knees. She exhaled, and tried not to get choked up.

Sniffling a little, her hand found a smooth stone and brought it to her face to examine the contours. Slim, round, cold, light. They were good attributes for a skipping-stone to have, and she seriously considered giving it a try, before dismissing the prospect of skipping the stone across the lake. That would require standing, which would require Kagome to gather her thoughts and strength into one action.

Feeling her hand grip tighter around the small stone, she was glad for the smooth edges. If she'd gripped a sharper stone in this manner, Inuyasha still would have been concerned and would have wormed an answer out of her, even if he didn't care about her -that- was anymore, he would still find an excuse to bother her and intrude upon her life.

Her knuckles turned white, and something hot slipped down her cheek as visions of Inuyasha and Kikyou swam tauntingly in front of her eyes. Images too easily provided by her cruel mind to her wounded heart. She knew, _she_ _knew_ in her mind that Inuyasha would not remain interested in her, but her heart had not paid attention.

Earlier that night, she'd woken with a bad feeling taking seed in her senses. Unable to fall back asleep, she'd sought out Inuyasha, craving the strength his flippant, arrogant attitude would lend to her. Even if she'd just managed to receive "_Go back to sleep, woman. There's nothing worth waking me up over,_" as dismissal, it would be a decent enough assurance for her stressed mind to find rest after.

Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

The feelings of apprehension she'd felt, the very cause of her visit to Inuyasha's tree, led her to find an empty tree. Panic had washed over her before a thin veneer of sensibility had reigned it in, _Of course, He's probably just gone to the bathroom, I'll wait here. He can't have gone far, right?_

She'd waited for another fifteen minutes before her mind could no longer hold back the panic. Setting out to find the dog hanyou was easier than it should have been in her addled state of mind, but his voice carried just far enough to lead her to a clearing they'd passed through the previous afternoon.

Kagome was about to step into his line of sigh, when she realized he was holding a two-sided conversation – With Kikyou.

All thoughts of panicking because of an outside threat were dispelled, as her emotional heart pegged Kikyou as the source of her distress. Her ears were filled with her heart's pounding, her mouth became drier and drier, and her breathing became shallower and shallower as her eyes and ears confirmed Kikyou and Inuyasha's presence in that clearing.

_It wasn't fair,_ She wanted to shout. Instead, nerves stole her voice, and stole her courage away, forcing her cowardly heart to flee.

Her brown eyes refocused on the stone she'd picked up as her recent memories faded away, wishing she could simply forget them entirely.

Now that the adrenaline rush had cleared from her veins, leaving charred remains behind, she felt raw, and began to feel foolish for running away. She should have stayed to listen, she should have said something, she should have stepped in to make herself known, she should have told him how he felt before, when he appeared to like only Kagome.

_Of course, that was the foolish part_, her mind taunted her, _wasn't it? He never wanted me, he only wanted whatever shadow of Kikyou he could get his hands on._

Shaking with grief and the weight of what she should have or could have done differently, Kagome stood. Clutching the stone in her hand, she flung the rock out as far as she could into the glassy surface.

The throw was inelegant, and the stone turned randomly in the air, following it's contrastingly elegant arching path. Her smile was pained and stretched when the stone finally broke the water's surface, killing the illusion, and shattering the reflected image of the stars.

The scene reflected perfectly in her dark brown gaze, watching the stars in their original glory, unshattered, unchanged; and the glassy surface of the lake, reflecting a broken image of the dark night sky.

Didn't I warn you? Oh well, if you didn't cry yet, I hope I get you in the next chapter.

Please leave me a review!


End file.
